The Darcy Kids (Film)/Transcript
Opening Cillian's Loss Lorcan's Rejection (In James Woods high, A boy named Lorcan see a girl with a long honey blond hair talking to her friends.) Lorcan: Hey Serena, I was wondering... would you like to come to the homecoming dance with me? Serena: As if. Right after what you done to me, two years ago? Lorcan: It wasn't me. I swear it was Jake. Serena: Yeah right. Jake is such a sweet boy and you are a nerd, a freak and a jerk. Besides I am a kalos queen and I don't want anyone to say that the kalos queen is dating with an ordinary person! (Serena walked away and Lorcan felt in tears.) Lorcan: Fine. I don't need a doofus like you! I'll go to homecoming myself! Lilly's embarrassment moment Ellie's cyberbullying Nathan came out Kino's being bulled The Darcy Kids meet (Cillian arrived with his dad in James Woods High on a Monday.) Cillian's Dad: You know, I don't think we're ever gonna understand each other. Just when I think you've done the dumbest thing you could possibly do...you find something even dumber and you do it. Cillian: Thank you. Cillian's Dad: I promise you, this is not the moment to be a wiseass. I know you think it's noble you didn't rat out your friends to protect us. Cillian: I acted alone. Beefcake and I had a connection. Cillian's Dad: Yeah, that's funny. You know what's not funny? This was supposed to be your year. I had your boss prepare for your promotion. Now you got fired! Now you gotta come back here every Saturday for the rest of the year just so you can graduate! With all these other weirdos and criminals! Cillian: Yeah. Like you said, we'll never understand each other. (Cillian walks into school for the first time after two years. He stopped at the Water Fountain and see a boy with a green hair walking to class.) Cillian: Hey. (The boy ignore him and walked to class.) Nathan: (Narrating) My name is Nathan, I'm a fifteen years old freshmen in this school, I live with my parents and my younger sister named Kino. I have a huge secret: I'm gay. (Cillian walked into class on a Monday where he sees some familiar faces.) Mandy: Oh look who it is, Cillian's back. (Cillian sits beside the window and sees the view where Mandy pass the note to a girl named Lilly. The note says, ''If you don't wear a thong, you must have a penis. ''Cillian felt guilty about them. Mindy's about to go talk to Lilly.) Mindy: Well Lilly the Lesbian, I hope you will find a girlfriend after your cosplay cafe incident. Lilly: I got fired because of you so just leave me alone. Mindy: Oh look cous, Lilly's about to cry. (Just then Cillian goes there and push Mindy. Lilly and Nathan are amazed that he defend her. Mindy was afraid of him already when she sees his eyes glowing red in evil.) Mindy: On second thought, Sorry Lilly! (Outside of school, Cillian's walking home and Lilly and Nathan follows him.) Lilly: Hey, thanks for that in there. Cillian: Ah, no worries. I hate guys like that. Nathan: Yeah. Oh, so, hey, we should go out sometime, huh? Not that we have to, but, I think tonight we should. Cillian: What are your names again? Nathan: Nathan. This is Lilly, we're both gay and um... Lilly: Yeah, we're gay, i'm a cosplay cafe worker who got fired for flirting on girls. Cillian: Lilly, Nathan, I would honestly hang out with you, but I have a date, every night with the Angel Grove Sheriff's Department, so...I'm sorry. And also I'm straight, not gay. Nathan: Wait, no, no, no-don't leave, don't leave. Hey-alright, so, I don't really expect for us to hang out. Truth is, I need to get somewhere tonight, and I could really use your help. Cillian: Guys, I hear you. But as I told you, I have homework. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry. Nathan: Well, I-I mean, I know how to fix fix that. I know how to trick the SIM. I have-I have tools. Well, if you come to my house before seven, I can fix it for you. Oh, I also have a car, or access to a car. And if you help me tonight, you can have the car for a few hours. The Junkyard The Beast appeared Trapped in Space Serena's in Lorcan's room (Serena wakes up in her bedroom and she haven't seen or talk to Lorcan since she rejected him. She walk across the fence to walk into his opened bedroom window.) Serena: Lorcan, it's me. I'm sorry about what happened at school. (Serena looks at Lorcan's letter and reads it.) Serena: Dear Serena, Ever since i met you, you were very nice to me but now... You've been bullying me when i was a freshman. Lorcan. (Serena started to realize that they were wrong about Lorcan and that a he's the one who cares about others not being gifted.. She started to feel bad on what she has done but it was to late now.) Got Mysterious Powers (Cillian woken up first when he sees the others still passed out from the escape, he sees his reflection in the mirror but he's covering in red aura right before he accidentally break the sink's corner. Lorcan look around until his reflection when he's covering a blue aura.) Lorcan: What the hell? (Lorcan and Cillian encounters to each other.) Cillian: Hey, Is it me, or is this crazy? Lorcan: It's crazy. You and I got crush by Brock's Steelix, Lilly and Ellie got poison by Sam, Colver and Alex while other two got hit by someone else and now we are standing here. How is that possible? Cillian: Easy for you to say. We need more infomation. You got a name? Lorcan: It's Lorcan. You're Cillian, right? Cillian: Yup. Lorcan: You still go to James Wood High? Cillian: Used to. Lorcan: What? Cillian: I had no time to finish high school. Lorcan: Really? Cillian: Yeah, I had to drop out to help my family. Lorcan: That's fine. If you want to help out, that's fine. Cillian: What about you? Lorcan: I was rejected by a girl i love. Cillian: Come on who it is. Lorcan: It's Serena. I was involved in a prank towards her. Cillian: What was it? Lorcan: My former friend spikes a laxative into her drink. Serena is tricked by him into using the boys' restroom. There she has diarrhea and emerges humiliated before a crowd of fellow students. She blamed me for it and hated me ever since freshman year. Cillian: Whoa. I'm sure she'll forgive you. The Truth reveals Serena talking to the Spies Planet Pokéjox Getting to Know Each Other Backstory: Cillian Backstory: Lorcan (Cillian just finish his story about why he left school.) Lorcan: Whoa. Even my story was bad. Cillian: Tell us the story about what happened Lilly: Yeah. Tell! Ellie: Come on! I love to hear it. Lorcan: Okay. It was all started during my freshmen year. ''(The movie shows three years pior the movie, Serena was Lorcan's friend since elementary school.)'' ''Jake: Hey Lorcan, we pulling a huge prank on Serena. ''''You want to join us?''''' ''Lorcan: I can't do that, she's my friend.'' ''Jake: Come on, Man. She treated us horrible and she likes you. '' ''Emily: Yeah, Help us. If you don't, we'll tell everyone that you won a stuff bear.'' ''(Lorcan was shocked and blackmailed.)'' Lorcan: (VO) I was blackmailed to do it. I was forced to do it. ''(Serena runs to the boys restroom with her hand on her butt.)'' Lorcan: (VO) By the time, she came out of the boys bathroom, everyone's laughing at her. ''(Everyone does laughing at her, Serena was embarrassed and humiliated after using the boys restroom. Lorcan felt guilty and run to Serena.)'' ''Lorcan: I am so sorry.'' ''Serena: You should be! I can't believe you done that, you ruined me on purpose! I'll never speak to you again! We're through!'' ''(Serena runs away from Lorcan in anger and humiliated, left him to cry as his story ends.)'' Lorcan: I did a terrible thing. I tried to make up to her but... she won't forgive me. Backstory: Lilly Backstory: Ellie Backstory: Nathan Backstory: Kino Serena found Lorcan (Lorcan's sleeping in a treehouse, A shadow figure walked in.) Voice: Lorcan. Lorcan: (wakes up) Huh? (See her) Oh, hi Serena. Serena: Lorcan, I want to talk to you. Lorcan: Why? So you can reject me again? Serena: No, I am sorry about what happened. You were right. Lorcan: Thank you. Now let me sleep. Serena: Look, I thought you made me had diarrhea but you didn't. Accusing you was a stupidest thing I ever did to my sweetie. You are just a kind boy i ever met. (Serena lead in to kiss Lorcan right before he wakes up.) The Beast Reveal The Reunion (Serena, Brock, Misty, Sam, Clover and Alex sees the Darcy Kids.) Misty: Cillian? Serena: Lorcan! Sam: Lilly and Ellie! Colver and Brock: Nathan, Alex: Kino! (Serena runs towards Lorcan to hug him right before he transported to the trees.) Alex: What the? Did you guys also transported like that? Clover: What's going on? Cillian: I think the six of us have superpowers. Misty: Okay, prove it. Poison Jab Brock in the butt, i bet you $100 if you don't. Nathan: Okay. (Nathan poison jabs Brock in the butt, revealing they do have powers.) Alex: Oh my god. What else can you guys do? Lilly: Well i don't know.... Where's Lorcan? (Lorcan's sitting on the cliff, looking at the sunset. He feels uncomfortable when he sees Serena now. Just then Serena sees him looking at the sunset, feeling guilty for accusing him for the prank.) Serena: Hey Lorcan. I’m really, really sorry about what happened. Lorcan: Yeah right! Serena: No really, I-I am! I feel bad! You're my bestie. Lorcan: No i'm not. You don't have to feel bad. We are the Darcy Kids Returning to Earth The Final Battle Robot Showdown Ending